Warm and Fuzzy- A Christmas Story
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Sabrina was in need of some cheering up on Christmas. With her never ending unluckiness, what could she do do get out of her sad, lonely mood? Puckabrina. One-shot.


**A/N: HEY! Because I have a lot of time on my hands, I decided to write a one-shot. So, I decided that I wanted to do a fluffy Christmas one-shot! This will be my first writing of true Puckabrina, so tell me if you like! Or dislike! Please review. I changed this and changed this and changed this again! I have changed the title nearly five times and the story entirely three! **

…

_**Warm and Fuzzy**_

It was Christmas time again, and the Grimm family was decorating.

15-year-old Sabrina looked at a box that said "Christmas pictures" and opened it. In the box, she found pictures of her father and uncle at a Christmas dinner table with Granny Relda and Opa Basil.

You could tell Opa Basil had made the dinner because it didn't have any neon colors. Sabrina sighed and blinked tears back into her eyes. Over and over again, she blinked back tears.

How Sabrina wished she could have one of those movie-like Christmases. You know, the ones with the grandmas, grandpas, aunts, and uncles all smiling gathered around the table with goose, ham, and mashed potatoes.

But any idea of Sabrina's Christmases going normally were impossible.

Granny Relda had given her last breath a few months after Mirror took over her body, and her Opa Basil had died before she had been born because a Jaberwokey killed him. Any possibly of having an aunt died when Briar had, leaving Uncle Jake a sad man.

Of course, everyone had thought that they should cook Granny Relda's dinners in order to keep her memory alive. So, Sabrina's Christmas dinners consisted of green ham, blue goose, red and green mashed potatoes, and some sort of squid sauce.

Puck didn't seem to care that his 'Old Lady' had died, or that everyone at Christmas was always melancholy. So, he was always obnoxious at dinner time with his happiness and disgusting noises.

Whenever Sabrina thought of Christmas, she thought of loneliness. What she wanted, what she _needed_ to feel was warm and fuzzy.

Sabrina looked down at the picture once again, and bolted up into her room, before anyone could see her tears take over.

…

Most of the Grimm family knew something was wrong with Sabrina, but didn't know what, and they didn't dare go into the room to ask. This qualified to all except Puck.

After hanging up the mistletoe for Marshmallow, Puck sat down to think about what possibly could have bothered Sabrina. If _he_ wasn't bothering her, than what was?

After awhile, Puck had gathered enough courage to just _go and ask_. Right before he was to go up the stairs, though, Puck tripped over a box that read "Christmas pictures". Suddenly, Puck knew what was bothering Sabrina. Searching through the box, Puck finally found the right picture. Then, without tripping over a box, Puck ran upstairs to see Sabrina.

…

Sabrina's cheeks were soaked to the bone in tears by the time someone knocked on her door.

"Go away," Sabrina mumbled underneath her pillow. The door opened to reveal Puck. Sabrina's blood ran cold.

Sabrina dug her face even deeper into the pillow.

"I said, go away!" Sabrina rasped.

"Do I look like I _want_ to go away?" Puck asked in his 'I'm-too-important-for-this' tone.

Sabrina took her pillow and threw it across the room at Puck, and covered her face with her hands.

Puck ignored the pillow and went to sit on Sabrina's bed. Sabrina looked from underneath her hands to find that a picture had been placed beneath her.

It was a picture of the Christmas right before Granny Relda had passed. Everyone was smiling, including Sabrina. No one looked doubtful about tomorrow, or sad about that day. It was all pure happiness.

Sabrina wondered why Christmas wasn't always like that. The food represented Granny Relda, baby Basil represented Opa Basil, the always empty chair represented Briar. Daphne represented the happiness. Then there was Puck. Puck represented the warmth of Christmas.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sabrina squeezed Puck until she was almost sure he was suffocating.

"Thank you," Sabrina whispered, "Thank you so much."

…

Puck had forgotten about the mistletoe until he and Sabrina had come to the living room. There, he and Sabrina were met by a squealing Daphne pointing about their heads.

Puck and Sabrina shook their head.

"I'm not kissing Stink Pot!" Puck exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sabrina said,

"Freak Baby ain't touching my lips!"

And that was that.

…

That Christmas dinner was the best Sabrina had in years. Finally, with some laughter and teasing, Sabrina could feel at home again.

The Grimms all decided that the night was to come to an end a few hours after Basil's night had. All said their goodnights and went to bed.

…

Sabrina awoke to mid-night and the need for water. Without disturbing Daphne (not that that was hard), Sabrina snuck down stairs for some water.

Right before she got to the living room, though, Sabrina bumped into Puck.

…

"Hey, Stink Pot," Puck whispered.

Sabrina was too tired to talk, so she just stood there and glared.

"Did you come down here to see Santa Claus too?" Puck continued.

Sabrina shook her head and face palmed.

Puck decided to try again.

"Did you... have a nice Christmas?" Puck asked. This made Sabrina smile.

Before Puck knew it, Sabrina was kissing him on the lips.

When she was finished, Sabrina pointed above their heads.

It was the mistletoe.

…

Sabrina decided to ditch the water and leave, embarrassed at her sudden movement. But Sabrina wouldn't take gave moment away for anything in the world.

It made her feel warm and fuzzy.

* * *

**A/N: This probably wasn't the best time to post this, but I wanted to give this out before Christmas ended. I rewrote and rewrote and rewrote again! This took FOREVER to make. PLEASE don't let my effort go to waste. REVIEW AND FAVORITE! (Well, it's okay if you don't favorite, I'm not _that_ good).**

**Love,**

**Samantha**

**P.S Happy Holidays!**

**P.P.S This is probably the last thing I'll post for around two weeks**

**P.P.P.S I don't own Sister's Grimm**


End file.
